Storming love
by Beywriter
Summary: Ray and Tala get lost in a navigation competition to find a cabin in the woods. This is a perfect time for Tala to tell Ray his feeling for the Neko. But Ray isn't the only one suprised


**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

A requested story by: sonata hirano

**Storming Love**

"Ray...admit it...we're lost."  
"No...we're not...over that next hill should be the cabin."  
"Why the hell did I agree to this?"  
"You thought it would be fun and it is."  
"Ray we are lost...I'll prove it..according to the map, using the Compass...there should be hills to the South East and there aren't hills to the South East"  
"Maybe the trees are blocking them...we are in a thick forest"  
"This point says it is high and...your the Neko-Jin, jump up and look for your self."  
"Fine" Ray took off his backpack.  
He got into the position and leaped up facing South East, he leaped into the trees and climbed up.

* * *

Ray poked his head through the thick foliage.  
"Which way is South East again?" he yelled and Tala pointed.  
He looked.  
No hills...none...nothing, there were some to the West.  
Ray jumped down but landed wrong in the mud.  
"Ah...ow."  
Tala came to the Neko's side.  
"Ray...you okay?"  
"Yeah...I think so...my foot hurts a little."  
"Which one?"  
"Right."  
"Can you move it?" Ray did move it but it hurt.  
"Little bit."  
Tala held Ray's foot and twisted it slowly.  
"Does it hurt?"  
"A little."  
"Sorry Ray...it was my fault...can you walk?"  
"Don't know."  
Tala stood up and held out his right hand, Ray took it and Tala pulled him up.  
The Russian stood to Ray's right.  
"Lean on me if it hurts...I'll hold your backpack."  
"Thanks Tal."  
"So...what did you see out there?"  
Ray looked into Tala's caring blue eyes.  
Blue met gold and unsure feelings sparked.  
"We're lost" Ray admitted.  
"I knew it" Tala sighed.  
"We should get high if we want to learn where we are."  
Ray nodded and began to walk leaning on the Russian.  
"Why did you come on this competition anyway?"  
Tala thought for a few moments, he knew the reason why clearly.  
"_Should I say...would he hate me_?"  
Tala felt eyes on him.  
He looked and saw Ray innocently starring at him.  
"I wanted to come on this competition for..."  
he bit his lip as he thought.  
Tala took in a deep breath.  
"For you."  
"For me?" Ray looked confused at Tala, the look was driving him crazy.  
"It's why I volunteered to be with you."  
"I'm not following" Ray stopped.  
"Ray...I.." the sound of thunder rumbled over head.  
"Ray I love you."  
Ray's eyes widened with surprise.  
"I never expected that!"  
"Don't you hate me or anything?"  
"No, your my friend...why would I hate you? And I'm not homophobic."  
Tala felt a rain drop.  
"Thanks Ray...but we should find shelter...it's beginning to rain"  
Ray shrugged his shoulders and then the rain started heavy.  
Even if they were in a forest the rain still hit them.

A couple of minutes later they were both completely soaked through and neither of them cared.  
"Tala, can we stop for a moment?"  
"Sure."  
Tala helped Ray down against a tree.  
"Can you pass me the water please?"  
Tala looked through the bag and found a half empty bottle.  
"Thanks."  
Ray drunk a bit and passed it to Tala who also took a drink.  
Tala took off his backpack and put them together by his side.  
He sat down next to Ray, the sound of the rain falling was noisy but now it went strangely into the background.  
"Tala?"  
"Yeah?"  
"How long?"  
"How long what?"  
"How long have you loved me?"  
"Since I saw you Beyblade against Kai last year...I hope we can be friends."  
"We can be more."  
Before Tala could question Ray closed the gap between them and kissed the Russian hard on the lips.  
Tala pushed his tongue to Ray's lips and he granted access to his mouth where their tongues fought together.  
Arms wrapped around each other and held each other tight.  
Moans escaped the gaps in their lips that came from their throats...

Tala woke up, it was nearly dark and the rain had stopped.  
He noticed Ray was still sleeping and rolled the Neko over to face him.  
"Ray, time to wake up" and kissed him.  
Slowly golden orbs opened.  
"Tala?"  
"It's getting late, we better try to find the cabin"  
Tala pulled out the Cellphone and turned it on.  
"No signal" he went into the backpack and pulled out a torch.  
"Let's get dressed"  
Ray nodded and they both pulled on their soggy clothing.  
"I feel funny...my nose is" Ray sneezed.  
"Oh great, Ray, you're sick...don't put those on, we camp here tonight...I wish I had something for a fire but the ground's too wet"  
"You sure there's nothing?"  
"Well there is a small box of matches...and a six fire lighter cubes."  
"Tal...I'm scared."  
"You don't have to be...we have our Beyblades and you have me."  
"I forgot how spooky the forest looks at night" Ray slipped on his boxers and wrapped a thermal blanket around him.  
"I'll hang up our clothes on that branch" there were low branches on the tree so he hung them over it to dry, Tala pulled on his boxers too.  
He laughed to hear Ray sneeze.  
"I hate colds, I feel claustrophobic...I find it hard to sleep with my nose blocked."  
Ray jumped when he heard branches snapping.  
"Tala?"  
"Yeah...that was me...sorry...I think this wood might be dryish enough"  
there were more snaps and Tala piled up the wood a couple of foot from where Ray was.  
Now Tala could barely see Ray but he could here sniffles and sneezes.  
"You better not get me sick too" there were more snaps heard and Ray saw the torch scanning the floor.  
"What are you looking for?"  
"Stones"  
"Look to your right, I think I see some."  
"Good eye, there's about five."  
There was enough to line where Tala had the fire, there was also some spare wood next to the sneezing Neko.  
"Wish me look" Tala placed 2 firelighters and lit them with the same match in the fire.  
"Good luck...ACHOOO!"

* * *

Slowly the fire took shape and Tala managed to get it going.  
"My hero" Ray chirped looking at the fire that was already burning brightly.  
Using that light Tala scowered the area for more wood and piled it up and a store to last them a couple of hours also moved the clothes closer to the fire but not to close.  
"Room in there for two?"  
Ray moved over and Tala got in next to him.  
"How much food do we have Tal?"  
"Not much...your pack had the emergency supplies...food and water...mine has the first aid pack, the torch and the firelighters...cell phone...map and compass...hey wait...we both have sleeping bags, I just remembered"  
"I'm comfy here"  
Tala put his left arm around his new lover.  
"Ray...I'm glad we got lost together."  
"Yeah, I never thought I'd get a boyfriend in a navigation race...I love you, Tala."  
"I love you, Ray."  
There was a few moments of silence before the sound of purring came.  
"Ray?"  
He saw Ray sleeping next to him, his head on Tala's shoulder.  
"Night Ray"

* * *

"TALA...RAY!" blue eyes opened as he heard voices.  
"HEY...WHERE ARE YOU?" those voices sounded familiar.  
"Ray...wake up...good morning sleepy."  
He nudged Ray a couple of times before groaning was heard.  
"I should have used the sleeping bag."  
"RAY...TALA!"  
"That sounded like Tyson."  
"Tyson and Kai are looking for us."  
"WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?"  
"And so is Max."  
Tala stood up and stretched.  
"WE'RE OVER HERE!" Tala yelled.  
"YEAH...HERE!"  
In the distance were three figures.  
Ray stood up and felt for his clothes.  
"Their? dry"  
"RAY" Kai was approaching them first.  
Tala and Ray began pulling on their clothes as Kai and the others arrived.  
"Guys...you okay?" Tyson asked.  
"When you didn't arrive at the cabin by morning we got worried and split into search teams to look for you" Max explained.  
"We got lost."  
"No kidding, you know how far off course you were?"  
"No."  
"The cabin is about 4 miles that way" Kai pointed behind them.  
"Why were you getting dressed when we got here?" Tyson asked.  
"It rained yesterday, our clothes got wet."  
Tala and Ray shot each other an obvious look and blushed as they just finished getting dressed and Ray had finished tying his hair back.  
"It looks like something else to me...you guys a couple?"  
"No...ACHOO!"  
"Ray got sick...like I said...it rained yesterday."  
"Tala" Ray gestured the Russian over and whispered in his ear, Tala nodded.  
"Okay...yeah...in other words me and Tala bonded romantically yesterday and we're together now."  
"Okay...Let's get back to base, Mariah is worried sick."  
"Who won the race?" Tala asked.  
"Mystel and Lee" Max answered.

* * *

The walk back was quiet and long, when they got back a fuss was made about them.  
Tyson, Max and Kai kept their mouth's shut about Tala and Ray...it was their decision to tell people after all.

Author notes

Beywriter: My first Ray/Tala fic!  
Tyson: Well what was your thought?  
Max: Please review and share your thoughts, its a crime not to  
Ray: I hope we excelled sonata hirano's expectations!

Story: Beywriter  
Editor: Lirin sama


End file.
